122nd Ohio Infantry
The 122nd Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 122nd OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 122nd Ohio Infantry was organized at Zanesville, Ohio and mustered in for three years service on September 30, 1862 under the command of Colonel William H. Ball. (Company C mustered in October 3, Company G mustered in October 5, Company F mustered in October 6, and Companies I and K mustered in October 8, 1862.) The regiment was attached to Railroad Division, Western Virginia, to January 1863. Milroy's Command, Winchester, Va., VIII Corps, Middle Department, to February 1863. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, VIII Corps, to June 1863. Elliott's Command, VIII Corps, to July 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, III Corps, Army of the Potomac, to March 1864. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, VI Corps, Army of the Potomac, and Army of the Shenandoah, Middle Military Division, to June 1865. The 122nd Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at Washington, D.C. on June 26, 1865. Detailed service Left Ohio for Parkersburg, Va., October 23; thence moved to Clarksburg and to New Creek November 15. Duty at New Creek, Va., November 15 to December 28, 1862. Expedition up the south branch of Potomac River December 28, 1862 to January 1, 1863. Moved to Romney, Va., and duty there until March 17, 1863. Skirmish near Romney February 16. Moved to Winchester March 17, and duty in that vicinity until June. Reconnaissance toward Wardensville and Strasburg April 20. Battle of Winchester June 13–15. Retreat to Harper's Ferry June 15–17. Garrison, Maryland Heights, until July 1. Guard stores to Georgetown, thence moved to Frederick, Md., July 1–5. Pursuit of Lee to Manassas Gap, Va., July 5–24. Action at Wapping Heights, Va., July 23. Duty at New York City during draft disturbances August 17-September 5. Bristoe Campaign October 9–22. Advance to line of the Rappahannock November 7–8. Kelly's Ford November 7. Brandy Station November 8. Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2. Payne's Farm November 27. Demonstrations on the Rapidan February 6–7, 1864. Campaign from the Rapidan to the James River May 3-June 15. Battles of the Wilderness May 5–7; Spottsylvania May 8–12; Spottsylvania Court House May 12–21. Assault on the Salient, "Bloody Angle," May 12. North Anna River May 23–26. On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Cold Harbor June 1–12. Before Petersburg June 17-July 6. Jerusalem Plank Road June 22–23. Moved to Baltimore, Md., July 6; thence to Monocacy July 8. Battle of Monocacy Junction, Md., July 9. Sheridan's Shenandoah Valley Campaign August 7-November 29. Charlestown August 21, 22 and 29. Battle of Opequan, Winchester, September 19. Fisher's Hill September 22. Battle of Cedar Creek October 19. Duty at Kernstown until December. Skirmish at Kernstown November 10. Moved to Washington, D.C., December 3; thence to Petersburg, Va. Siege of Petersburg, Va., December 6, 1864 to April 2, 1865. Appomattox Campaign March 28-April 9, 1865. Assault on and fall of Petersburg April 2. Pursuit of Lee April 3–9. Sayler's Creek April 6. Appomattox Court House April 9. Surrender of Lee and his army. March to Danville April 17–27, and duty there until May. Moved to Richmond, Va., May 16; thence to Washington, D.C., May 24-June 1. Corps Review June 9. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 230 men during service; 7 officers and 86 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 137 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel William H. Ball * Lieutenant Colonel Moses M. Granger - commanded at the second battle of Winchester * Lieutenant Colonel C. J. Gibson - commanded detachment at the battle of Monocacy Notable members * Private George A. Loyd, Company A - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Petersburg * Chaplain Charles Caldwell McCabe - Chancellor of American University, 1902–1906; bishop of the Methodist Episcopal Church * Principal Musician John T. Patterson - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the battle of Opequan * Private Elbridge Robinson, Company C - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the battle of Opequan See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Bristol, Frank Milton. The Life of Chaplain McCabe: Bishop of the Methodist Episcopal Church (Cincinnati: Jennings and Graham), 1908. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Granger, Moses M. The Official War Record of the 122nd Regiment of Ohio Volunteer Infantry from October 8, 1862, to June 26, 1865 (Zanesville, OH: G. Lilienthal), 1912. * Hartley, James J. The Civil War Letters of the Late lst Lieut. James J. Hartley, 122nd Ohio Infantry Regiment (Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Co.), 1998. ISBN 0-7864-0543-0 * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 122nd Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * National flag of the 122nd Ohio Infantry (probably the regiment's first) * National flag of the 122nd Ohio Infantry * Regimental flag of the 122nd Ohio Infantry * 122nd Ohio Infantry Descendants Association Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments